countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Francoist Spain
Francoist Spain is the period of Spanish history between 1936 and 1975, when Francisco Franco ruled Spain as dictator with the title Caudillo. Description Appearance Francoist Spain is usually represented with a military uniform. Personality Her personality is very similar to that of Vichy France and Estado Novo. Francoist Spain has no pity. She's egocentric and refused the help from its ancients friends. She's no longer saying she's an open country. History World War II The nature of the regime evolved and changed during its existence. Months after the start of the Spanish Civil War in July 1936, Franco emerged as the dominant rebel military leader and was proclaimed Head of State on 1 October 1936, ruling a dictatorship over the territory controlled by the Nationalist faction. The 1937 Unification Decree, which merged all parties supporting the rebel side, led to Nationalist Spain becoming a single-party regime under the FET y de las JONS. The end of the war in 1939 brought the extension of the Franco rule to the whole country and the exile of Republican institutions. The Francoist dictatorship originally took a form described as "fascistized dictatorship", or "semi-fascist regime", showing clear influence of fascism in fields such as labor relations, the autarkic economic policy, aesthetics, or the single-party system. As time went on the regime opened up and became closer to developmental dictatorships, although it always preserved residual fascist trappings. During the Second World War, Spain did not join the Axis powers (its supporters from the civil war, Italy and Germany). Nevertheless, Spain would support them in various ways throughout most of the war while maintaining its neutrality. Because of this, Spain was isolated by many other countries for nearly a decade after World War II all the while its autarkic economy, still trying to recover from the civil war, suffered from chronic depression. The 1947 Law of Succession made Spain a de jure Kingdom again, but defined Franco as the Head of State for life with the power to choose the person to become King of Spain and his successor. End of Regime Reforms were implemented in the 1950s and Spain abandoned autarky, delegating authority from the Falangist movement, which had been prone to isolationism, to a new breed of economists, the technocrats of Opus Dei. This led to massive economic growth, second only to Japan, that lasted until the mid-1970s, known as the "Spanish miracle". During the 1950s the regime also changed from being openly totalitarian and using severe repression to an authoritarian system with limited pluralism. As a result of these reforms, Spain was allowed to join the United Nations in 1955 and during the Cold War Franco was one of Europe's foremost anti-communist figures: his regime was assisted by the Western powers, particularly the United States, and it was asked to join NATO. Franco died in 1975 at the age of 82. He restored the monarchy before his death, which made his successor King Juan Carlos I, who led the Spanish transition to democracy. Relationships Friends * Brazilian Military Government * Estado Novo * Greek Military Junta * Kingdom of Italy * Peronist Argentina * Third Reich * United Kingdom * United States * Vichy France Neutral * Cuba * Japanese Empire Enemies * France * SFR Yugoslavia * USSR Past Versions * Second Spanish Republic Future Versions * Spain Trivia * Francoist Spain boosted a sports rivalry with the socialist countries, like the USSR and, especially, with the SFR Yugoslavia. Popularly, sports were considered as a way to regain the traditional friendship of all european countries that had dictatorial regimes. Francoist Spain and the SFR Yugoslavia were very notable in this. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francoist_Spain Category:Former Countries Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Europe Category:Latin countries Category:Hispanics Category:Dictatorships Category:Republics Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Southern Europe